Focus My Chi
by RukoYukine
Summary: Danny Rand and Ava Ayala fell in love in a segregated universe. Their daughter Jane (Janey) is born with Caucasian features, and falls in love with Chris Osborn, whose grandfather is severely racist. Luke Cage's son, Axel, also has romantic feelings toward Janey. A love triangle forms, complicating the trio's lives as they travel back in time to their parents' high school lives.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Warning: NO OFFENSE IS INTENDED BY ANY OF THIS STORY'S CONTENT! The point of this story isn't to encourage racial discrimination! The plot is intended only for the purpose of a good story!**

"Danny," a voice whispered. Danny Rand turned around, and he smiled sweetly at his secret lover, Ava Ayala.

Ava smiled back, sharing this stolen moment. "Meet me, tonight, at the corner store," she whispered, before turning back to go to class.

Danny sighed. He wished he could have talked to Luke, but Luke wasn't around. Besides, Midtown High might have been an integrated school, but with this government, no one could talk to anyone of a different race anymore.

"Hey Danny," a different voice called him back to reality. It was Harry Osborn.

"'Sup, man?" Danny asked, running a hand through his blond hair. It wasn't that Danny didn't have friends other than Luke. Far from it, in fact, Danny had lots of friends. It's just that Luke was his best friend. Unfortunately, Luke was of African ethnicity.

"Nothing much," Harry replied. "You?"

Danny shrugged. "This new government sucks, doesn't it?" he whispered suddenly. He was surprised to hear those words come out of his mouth. He was usually very sensible.

Harry looked around nervously. One never knew when there were cameras around.

Dr. Doom was a smart man. He had managed to overturn a democracy and take the United States back to the days before the Civil Rights Movement. He would have turned the clock back further, but the Avengers had stopped him, just in time.

"What are you talking about, man?" Harry whispered back. He glanced around with anxiety before hurrying off. "I gotta go," he told Danny.

Danny sighed again. Today, everyone was ruled by fear. There was no way to stop it. He wished it were different.

"Something wrong, Danny?" Ava asked, that night in their hiding spot. Her hoarse voice was full of concern, a feeling that rarely showed through.

Danny thought about how he and Ava were supposed to be superheroes, and yet they couldn't even save themselves from Dr. Doom's regime.

"Yeah," he murmured.

Ava glared at him for a second, wondering what was the matter with him.

Danny made his decision. He was seventeen years old, practically a man. "Will you marry me, Ava?" he said quietly.

The White Tiger stared at him. She grinned mischievously, obviously glad to be breaking Doom's segregation laws. "I thought you'd never ask, Iron Fist," she asserted.

Danny smiled. Superheroes may have been a thing of the past, but he could still be Ava's hero.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Morning

"Mom, I'm perfectly fine walking to school by myself," Janey whined. Her blond hair was shoulder length, and it glinted in the early morning sun.

"I'm worried about the Doom-bots, Janey," Ava, her mother, responded. "You haven't dealt with them before on your own. Besides, you have no experience with them, and – "

"Relax, Mom," Janey replied calmly. "Dad's been teaching me some new techniques to defend myself, and I'm getting better at it. The Doom-bots won't hurt me. Besides, I'll carry around my ID card."

At the mention of the ID card, Ava winced. She hated the ID cards, especially since they were by order of _Dr. Doom_. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. had ordered all agents to remain incognito, and she couldn't go around destroying Doom's devices, even if it meant her daughter would be discriminated against.

Janey may have looked Caucasian with her pale, pasty skin and blond hair and green eyes, just like her father's, but truthfully, she was also of African descent.

Janey brushed her hand through her hair once more before grabbing her book bag. "I'll be home at five, Mom," she told Ava.

"Five?!" Ava demanded. "Why that late?"

Janey rolled her eyes. She didn't see the threat in the Doom-bots, but she hadn't faced them like Ava once had. "I'm staying at Axel's for a while. You know, homework and all that?"

Ava opened her mouth to forbid her daughter from doing so, but at that moment, Danny walked in, clean shaven, his eyes twinkling as he caught sight of his daughter.

He ran his hand through his blond hair, cut short now, because of regulation, but his eyes, those calm green eyes that melted Ava's heart, were the same as ever. Walking over to his daughter, he picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey, Dad, I'm not two anymore!" Janey protested, but laughing all the same. Peeking at the kitchen clock, the smile fell right off of her face. "Okay, I gotta go, or else I'll really be late."

Danny put her down, and as soon as he did, she dashed out the door, screaming over her shoulder, "Bye Mom, bye Dad, love you, see ya later!"

Danny turned to his wife, who had a worried expression on her face.

"Ava…" he began. He wanted to tell her to trust Janey. Danny was like that: calm, cool, and trusting. He matched Ava, who was serious, practical, and did enough worrying for the two of them, perfectly.

"I know…" Ava cut him off. "But Danny, this is Dr. Doom we're talking about. I'm worried."

Danny didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Ava understood his message: _I am, too_.


End file.
